Unwanted
by Broken and bleeding to death
Summary: My mom is dead, and all I can do is live life. I don't cry about it, or even act depressed. You can't blame me. I mean, she never loved me, and I excepted that. So what do I do when I fall in love? I run away. That's what I taught; you're just supposed to run away from love and never look back. Multiple OCs employed. Main OC/Garrett
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Beta: SomeStrangeDay**

"You're with child," he said. I gasped, feeling tears run down my face. All the Elder doctors had told me that I wasn't able to carry a child, and now, after all this time and effort, I'd gotten what I wanted.

"Do you know who the father is? Should we contact him?" the man asked. I did know who the father, but how was I suppose to explain to this tribal doctor that the baby's father wasn't who they wanted for me? I mean, I had slept with almost every man in my tribe and tried so hard to become pregnant, and I had finally found the right sperm.

"Um, no, I don't know who the father is," my voice shook, the lie clear in my voice, and everyone knew that you couldn't lie to an Elder doctor. He looked at me with a deathly glare, and I couldn't help but shrink away from his evil stare.

"You lie, Miranda," he whispered, leaning into my ear. I shivered as his cold breath hit my skin.

"I don't know what you mean," I stuttered.

"Miranda, I need to check your child now, so please lay down," he said, pushing me down lightly. I was trying to breath normally and not show my nerves as he guided his hands up and down my stomach. I felt a warm feeling inside of me, and then something bad happened. The light got brighter, and turned red while the feeling got hotter and hotter. The Elder screamed, his whole body shaking like he had just been burned. I felt like I was going to die, but then the spot got colder until finally the temperature was freezing. I shivered and began to feel a little numb, feeling as though I would catch pneumonia from the cold. The elder felt it too, and looked at me like I was a demon from Hell.

"What have you done?" he whispered so softly I could barely hear. I looked up at the ceiling, trying hard not to focus on his hate. Why couldn't they understand that I was trying my best? Weren't they the ones that shacked me up with every guy in the tribe!? I couldn't be the chosen one! I wasn't perfect, but I wanted so badly to make them proud. I had to get pregnant, so I'd done the unforgivable.

"I slept with him!" I screamed, angry tears running down my face, "I slept with that God forsaken _leach_! You gave me no choice! You wanted my child, and now you can have it!" I got louder and louder, my voice echoing around the room.

"You shall have another child after this Miranda, and you shall raise it too be like us," he spoke calmly.

"And what about this one Elder? What will I do with this one?" I whispered. I didn't want to give up my child, and I would do anything to keep it.

"The girl shall live with you, but you must treat her with no compassion and never teach her of our ways. This mutt does not deserve our knowledge and power," he said, looking at me with cold eyes. I turned away, trying my damnedest not to show him my smile. It was a girl, and she was going to be so beautiful and _mine_. I didn't care if I had to hide her; she was still going to be with me. This was going to be the start of a new life for both of us.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Beta: SomeStrangeDay**

_Time is my worst enemyBecause I can't save all my Time, please be kind to me'Cause the life I'm living is dying all too quickly. _

Miranda never let me call her anything other than Miranda. She always said that names like "Mother", "Mommy", "Momma" or anything to do with mothering was too much for her. She insisted on the two of us being nothing more than acquaintances, and she wanted us never to show any affection toward one another. After all, that's what acquaintances naturally did. Even though I never saw any of the other children on our Reservation in the Rocky Mountains treat their female carriers like this, I did not question Miranda. She knew best, so I went on living my life without having a true "Mother".

By the age of four I sounded, looked, and acted like a thirteen year old girl. My body was able to grow at a rapid pace, and I wasn't allowed to go to school because of it. Miranda taught me basic math, reading and writing, but I always wanted to learn more. So, when I was about a year old, I started reading books I found in our small house. I learned so much from the words on the crisp pages I adored that Miranda even started bringing me new books from a place called the library. In these books I found motherly figures within the heroin, and at night I would imagine them tucking me into my small bed, kissing me on the cheek and telling me that they loved me. I was so consumed in my new fairytale world that when I tuned four it took my months to finally notice that Miranda was with child.

When Claire was born I was expecting the same treatment that Miranda gave me my whole life, but, instead of the rejection I'd faced in my short life, she showed Claire love and kindness. At first I was so infuriated and disgusted that I locked myself in my room for weeks on end. I refused to eat, drink, or even listen to Miranda's pleas for help with the infant. How could she do this to me?! She had never once showed any affection toward me in my life, and now a child comes along that she adores with no strings attached; why would I want to be around that?

Eventually I crawled out of my room, and snuck into the infant's room. She was sound asleep in her little pink crib and looked so peaceful. I couldn't help but smile to myself, and I stroked her soft, naturally tan face with my olive colored hand. She seemed to smile at the contact, and I felt a bizarrely fuzzy feeling in my chest. It felt so warm and beautiful, like a flower had just bloomed in my heart and soul. For the first time in my life I actually felt love, and I had someone to share it with and perhaps someone who could one day love me back.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I jumped at the sound of the voice I'd only heard a few times, ever. I turned around to see Miranda standing in the doorway looking at me with a small smile on her face. She gracefully made her way over to where I was standing and looked at me with her black eyes. She gently stroked my dark hair, looking me up and down as if to inspect me. I went stiff as she touched me so tenderly; never once in our relationship had she ever done this, so it was very odd for me to see this side of her.

"You have your father's eyes and his mouth. I didn't love him Lillian, but I was happy when I had you. Don't forget that," she whispered, her smile faltering a little bit. I didn't know how to reply to this. She had never mentioned my "sperm donor" before, and so I was left with the thought of her just shacking up a random stranger to create me. Never once did I think that my parents were in love, or that she even remembered what he looked like. I just that he'd paid her, as crude as that sounded, and I was simply an accident and a burden to carry.

I just nodded my head and looked back at my baby sister. As if that was her cue, Miranda put her hand back down to her side and left the room to go back to sleep with her new boyfriend. I, on the other hand, stared at Claire sleeping until I myself was fast asleep on the floor.

Two more years passed by until I finally turned six. My body looked to be eighteen, and I was kind of happy with the results. My dark brown hair had fallen past the small of my back to where it needed to be cared for a little bit more than usual. My skin tanned just a little, but it was still paler than most people. Definitely paler than everyone else on the Res. My eyes had become a gray-blue over the years, but they were probably my favorite feature on my face besides my mouth. I had a Cupid's bow lips with a large bottom lip, and whenever I smiled it looked crooked like I was pouting. I had come out pretty attractive all in all, but I was not like the other girls on the Reservation. They had pretty features that would make them stick out from the rest, but my reflection showed no flaws. I didn't complain about it, of course but, deep down I knew I just wanted to look and be a normal girl.

Claire was two years old when I reached the peek of my young-womanhood, and she had turn out to be the best little sister I could have hoped for. Every morning she would run into my room, dance at the edge of my bed while singing some random song she made up, and when I finally woke up from my endless dream she would plant a kiss on my cheek. This was our routine that began my day of chores, and it always woke me up in a happier mood.

Since Miranda had started dating Mark, Claire's father, things around the house had become a little different. Mark had convinced Miranda to take a job at the Reservation's private school, which she was surprisingly amazing at, but since she wasn't home until later in the day I had to take care of household. My day generally consisted of feeding Claire, washing the dishes, playing with Claire, which was really no chore at all, laying her down for her nap, cleaning my room, fixing lunch, and once Miranda got home for her late lunch the rest of the day was mine, for the most part. Mark tended to get home late, but he always tried to help me with any other chores Miranda was too tired to do. By the time the moon rose my body was ready to sleep forever, but every morning like clockwork I was woken up by a sloppy wet kiss. It always made my life a little bit better.

Mark was really something special. He wasn't like a father to me, which both of us were perfectly fine with, but he was nice company. Mark was a nurse for the local hospital which caused his generally ridiculous hours, but none of us seemed to mind. By the time Mark got home, Miranda would usually be asleep in their bed, Claire would be tucked into her little one, and I would usually be cleaning up after dinner or reading a book in the living room. I would hand him a cup of tea and let him tell me stories of the latest surgery while we both did his dirty laundry or folded the clean towels that were left out by Miranda. These were simple things that made us closer, and they helped me make a new friend.

Claire was only three when the accident happened. It was a pouring outside, and I was reading while Claire slept in her room. I had just gotten to a really good part in my book when the phone rang from beside me. We didn't get many calls, and the only relatives Miranda had that I knew of were some people in Forks who didn't call much anyways, especially so late in the night. I reached for the phone, looking at the caller I.D.

Police Department360 – 435 – 8674

My heart skipped a beat. Miranda and Mark were out having dinner for their one year anniversary. They were supposed to be eating fancy French finger foods, a violinist distracting Miranda from looking at Mark pulling out a ring, and then he was supposed to ask the most important question in their lives. I was supposed to relax and be happy for them while this love fest was happening. I was not supposed to be answering a call from the police! Barely keeping myself from panicking, I answered the phone.

"This is the Young residency."

"Yes, is this Lillian Young?" asked the lady on the other side. I felt kind of weird at the thought of my last name. Miranda and I were more friends at this time, not mother and daughter.

"Yes, this is she."

"Lillian, are sitting down?"

"Yes, I am," my voice shook a little at the thought of what this could mean.

"Lillian, your mother and father have been in a car accident. It was raining hard, and the rode was dangerous. They didn't not survive Lillian," the woman paused, sounding so cool and calm, before continuing. "I need to know if you have any relatives to go to." I wanted to scream and cry, but instead of that I forced myself to answer her question.

"We do have some relatives up near Forks, Washington. My Aunt Emily and her fiancée Sam Uley," I speaking so fast I wasn't sure she could catch every slurred word. She told me that Social Services were going to pick up Claire and I in the morning. When I asked if I could see the bodies, she told me the last thing I would have ever expected, and it knocked the breath out of me.

"Lillian, there were no remains. I'm sorry for your loss," and with that she hung up.

This was the beginning of my journey, even if I didn't know it at the time. I was _so_ not amused.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Beta: SomeStrangeDay**

_I have to be brave, But it's never been for 's for the life you left behind__¾__ Because she is my new beginning. _

"Where is Mommy and Daddy?" asked Claire, squirming around in my arms as we sat in the slick, black car that Social Services had picked us up in.

"They're on a trip," I said, "We'll be at Emily and Sam's until it's time for them to return," I didn't want to lie to her, but I felt like I had no other choice right then.

"We going to be happy?" she asked, looking up at me with the same black eyes as Miranda. I had to swallow to keep the tears back; it was going to be hard to avoid showing any emotions around my little girl.

"We're going to try to be happy and show our thanks to them, okay?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Why show we thankful?"

"Because thanks is to be shown when you are taken into someone else's home. It is the proper thing to do," God, but this kid was so curious! I would have to persuade her into being a detective one day.

"Oh. Okay. Lillian?"

"Yes Claire?" I was trying my best not sound annoyed, but it was unusually difficult. I didn't want to be irritated with my little Claire Berry.

"You still going to love Claire?" she asked, wrapping her little arms around my neck. I was taken aback! Why would my little pride and joy ask me such a ridiculous question? I would wrangle the moon with a lasso and pull it down to this godforsaken planet just to see her smile! Why did she suddenly feel the need to question my love?

"I will always love you Baby Girl. Why do you ask?"

"Mommy and Daddy left Claire, so they don't love," she whispered, putting her face in the crook of my neck.

"Oh Claire, they do love you. They're just going off for a while, but don't worry. I know for a fact that every second they are away from you they miss you more and more," I whispered back, pulling her close to me to rock her back and forth.

"I love you Lil," she said before falling asleep.

We arrived at Emily's house by about noon, just after Claire woke up. The man who'd been driving, a Mr. Martin I believe, opened the doors for us and whispered to me that they would see that we were settled in before leaving. I scooped Claire into my arms and pulled her close to me as I climbed up the old porch steps. My body was shaking with nerves, and I struggled to force my brain to relax. But what if they didn't like us? Well, of course they would love Claire, but what if they hated me?

Just then the front door opened and in the doorway stood Miranda. Well, she looked like almost exactly like Miranda, but my mother had never had scars covering the left side of her face and neck. Emily was a beautiful woman, smiling gently at us and consequently spreading the scar across her face. The scars seemed to make her different, but they didn't define her.

"There are my beautiful nieces!" she called, running down to engulf the both of us in a large hug. I had never been showed much affection in my life, so it was hard for me breathe while my face was buried in her neck. Once she let go, I finally caught my breath enough to speak.

"Um, yes. Emily, I presume? I'm Lillian, and this is Claire," I told her, gesturing toward the little body in my arms with my chin. She looked up at Emily with a shy look on her face. Carefully, Emily took her out of my arms to look at her better.

"Well hello, Claire. I'm your Aunt Emily. Would you like to go inside and see your new home?" she whispered. Claire nodded, and Emily took my hand while leading the two of us into the house. Mr. Martin and a man I didn't know the name of followed, carrying our bags up the stairs. We were led into a small, colorful living room.

"This is the family room, and this is the kitchen," Emily said, gesturing around the room and then to the semi-large kitchen next to it. Right next to the kitchen was a small table with a little lamp hanging above it. She then led us down a short hallway, and we all stopped in front of a brown door with mine and Claire's name painted on it.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room. This is kind of a small house, but Sam has promised to renovate the house later this year to fit the both of you," she told us, opening the door. I thought it was kind of her and her Sam to do this. They didn't have to treat us like family, even if we were.

"Oh thank you, but¾" I was cut off by the sight of the room. It wouldn't surprise me if it was the largest room in the house because it had room two beds on either side of the a large window. The room itself was painted a glossy pearl color with black and silver designs painted randomly. It was lit up by a small chandelier that shown crystals of light on the walls. It was a little girl's paradise, like being a princess in a castle by the sea. I couldn't help but love the elegance of it.

"Do you two like it? Sam and I wanted something girly, but not too girly for our eighteen year old," she said, smiling ear to ear.

"Wow!" Claire screamed gleefully, running into the room to dance right in the center. It looked like this room, and our aunt, was going to be perfect for her.

"Well Lillian, do you like it?" asked Emily looking at me, suddenly unsure of herself.

"It's so beautiful," I replied, completely awed not only by the room but by this family. They didn't have to do this, but they wanted to make us feel like we belonged. For the first time in my life I almost felt like I had a family.

The Social Service officers left later that day, seemingly satisfied that we were in a safe, healthy house. Emily went in the kitchen to fix us dinner while Claire played with the new toys she had found in the closet and I curled up on the couch to read. Just as the moon was starting to rise, the door opened to the weirdest sight I'd ever seen.

A tall, sun kissed man with black army cut hair stepped in, wearing only torn beige shorts and sporting the biggest muscles I'd ever seen. He walked in looking like a wolf walking in from the hunt. Following him were at least thirteen young men around my age. They all looked very similar to him, though they didn't have the same dominant air about them. They were truly like a pack of wolves, and it was really a little funny to watch.

"Emily, did they make it here okay?" asked the alpha-man. He leaned in around her, kissing her on each cheek. She smiled and kissed him back, and I took a wild guess that this was Sam.

"They made it safely Samuel, but why ask me when Lillian is right there on the couch?" she gestured her hand over to me, smiling. I hid my face in the pages of my book as I suddenly felt every eye in the room on me. I heard him make his way over to the empty spot on the couch, and I had to remind myself to act cool. He was my future uncle and the man whose house I was living in. I would have to get used to him quickly.

"Lilly, did you like your room?" he asked.

"Um, it's Lillian, actually. I don't like to be called Lilly, I never have. I only let Claire call me Lil," I said never looking up from the white pages. "And yes, I the room's uniqueness is very much to my liking. Thank for that, Sam," my voice was too cool, but I just had to thank my lucky stars that I didn't stutter; I got a little weird when I was nervous. The room went silent, and I looked up to see if anyone had heard me.

"Well, I think we've got a smartass in this house!" jeered a man with an overly large, smug smile. The others laughed or leaned closer to whisper to one another.

"Enough Paul!" ordered Sam. As soon as he said that Paul shut his mouth like a puppy having its mouth forcefully closed shut after biting at someone. Actually, all of them went quiet, and I couldn't help but giggle. They all were under his spell. Sam turned his attention back to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry for that Lillian. They _are_ rude, but I hope that little disturbance won't change your mind about staying at our home," he said coolly, smiling at me. I giggled again and shook my head. They were just school boys playing their games, and Sam was their professor teaching them how to be men. I wondered why.

"It was perfectly fine. Some boys just need their fathers to help them put their big boy pants on," I said not cracking a smile as I looked straight at Paul. He seemed to growl but stopped when Sam gave him a look.

"Well yes. That's Paul, if you don't know already, and this is¾," he started to name them all off, but I only could keep track of a few. I knew that three of them were out doing business, and one of them was a girl named Leah. Jake and Seth were the ones that were with her, and the rest of the boys with Sam. Quil was a sweet guy, and his best friend Embry was really funny. Jared was Paul's wingman so we didn't get along, and the others I couldn't remember at all.

Later after meeting everyone, we all sat down for a nice meal. We ate silently until Paul spoke.

"So what are you, smartass?" asked Paul, gesturing toward me with his fork. I was taken aback by his rudeness, and didn't have the slightest clue what he meant. I was human wasn't I? Did I suddenly have antennas growing out of my head? What kind of question was this?

"Uhm, I think I'm a _Homo sapiens_?"

"Oh! You're gay?! So I'm not the only one?" cheered one of the boys. We all looked at him questionably; he seemed to sink into his chair as Paul and I went back to arguing.

"So what are you? Another half breed, maybe?" he asked, smiling a stupid, nasty grin.

"Half breed!? Are you suggesting my blood is tainted with something I'm not aware of?! You make me sound like a filthy mutt!" I screamed, shooting up. He was really getting under my skin, and I didn't like it.

"I'm just saying that you look like a leach, but you don't smell like one. So what are you?"

This guy was totally psychotic! He thought I looked like a leach? A slimy creature that sucked people's blood for food?! I wasn't a vampire! My steak was well done.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?! Do I look like some slimy creature? Do I have mucus covering my body that I haven't noticed as of yet? I knew you were a fucking prat, but I never thought you would comment on a girl's looks like that! At least I don't look like a fucking _sick puppy _when Sam talks to me!" I screamed, so loud I actually turned red. Paul was shaking from head to toe, and there seemed to be smoke radiating from his skin. Before I could blink there was a dark brown wolf breathing in my face.


End file.
